


喜欢你💕2⃣️4⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕2⃣️4⃣️

  跪了，抱了，转了，接下来的平静随着靠近的唇和炙热而交缠的呼吸，空气中弥漫开浓郁的甜香。  
  “Anth⋯”随着抽气声消失在男人唇间的小奶音随即转化为喘息和轻哼，分开的五指攀上男人的肩，抚过男人强健的后背肌肉，同时感受到在自己后背和腰臀间游走的手，年轻的身体很快燃烧起来。  
   “Honey⋯”男人的手指托起少年满是红晕的脸，啄吻着他高挺的鼻梁，薄薄的眼皮，纤长的睫毛，“你其实是个隐藏的魔法师对不对？嗯～”  
  似乎等不及少年回答，男人抵着少年白晳的额头，抚摸着他后颈的短发，“ 为什么你在我眼里如此美丽⋯你把我的世界变成黑白的，只让自己保持色彩，然后是不是有一个甜蜜的陷阱在你背后等着我往下跳？”  
   “Yeah⋯”少年抬眼望进他幽蓝的瞳孔，“我要捕获你，囚禁你，榨干你，你准备好了吗？”  
  “这可不是件容易的事情，honey，” 男人的手指游过少年的脸颊和下巴，遗憾地放开。“ 期待吧！半个月后你就可以亲身体验到了。”  
  扶着少年站好，男人掸了掸西装上的皱褶，给了他一个高傲的俯视，“而现在，你休想轻易得到我的身体。”  
  少年配合着他，低眉温柔地笑了。  
 “快去换下你那身衣服，否则我可不知道自己会做点什么。”男人牵起少年走进衣帽间，那相对的两面墙明显是两个风格，轻易能看到有T裇牛仔裤那排是少年的size，这让少年开心又意外。  
   “需要我帮你挑吗？”男人看到他的反应，不自觉地勾起嘴角，随意搭着少年的肩，凑近他的耳朵轻喃。  
   “好啊。”耳朵红红，眼睛闪亮，少年却没有后退，让男人意外。  
   “你今天对我的态度好像有那么些不同。”男人把手臂撑在少年身后的墙上，轻抚他的棕发，“你是在诱惑我吗？”  
   “被你发现了？”少年把重量转移到墙上，看着相对的两排服饰，眉间隐隐不安，“我真的值得你这样用心对待吗？我只是⋯只是觉的自己很没有用，你又不需要我为你做什么⋯”  
   “傻孩子，需要你做什么叫别有用心。”男人低头吻了少年的太阳穴，“ 相信我。你只要呆在我身边就好。就算你要全世界，我也会双手奉上。”  
   “可是⋯”  
  “没有可是。”男人解除了他的战衣，为了转移注意力，他得努力想些别的事情。  
“ 对了，你想穿婚纱吗？”男人挑好一件黑色的T裇。  
  “为什么不是你穿？”少年皱眉鼓起脸颊看了那个始作俑者一眼，乖乖举高双手配合套上T裇。  
   男人啧了一声，耸耸肩，“如果我像你一样奶白纤细，穿上也没什么问题。”  
   “哈哈⋯”少年尴笑两声，想了又想，鼓起勇气看着男人的眼睛问，“我需要公开蜘蛛侠的身份吗？”  
  “那就看你了。这件事我不能为你做主。”男人揉乱了他的头发，“但是我会尽全力支持你保护你。”  
不愿在这个问题上纠结，男人转开头，把选好的裤子递给少年。  
  “⋯婚礼策划团队已经把企划案发过来了，吃完饭我们一起看。”男人说着就要丢掉那件大洞套小洞的战衣。  
  “别扔！”少年抢回了自己的衣服，“ 我要收藏起来。”  
  “⋯随你。”男人忍住翻白眼的冲动。  
  “你给我的每一件东西，我都会好好收藏起来的。”少年扭头灿烂一笑，真诚而美好。  
  男人睁大眼睛，像被子弹击中一样趴到少年身上，双手从背后环抱住他的宝贝，在他颈项拱了拱，“你还真擅长定点打击啊⋯我的确是被你捕获了，自动地，而且再也逃不出Peter Parker这种⋯”  
   少年侧首微笑，温柔而美好。  
  感谢上天！我是上辈子拯救了银河系才能拥有这个男人的吧？


End file.
